Waddle Dee
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Parasol (sometimes) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper (Parasol) }} Waddle Dee are the most common regular enemy in Kirby's game series. First appearing in Kirby's Dream Land (the first Kirby game) and appearing in just about every game after that. They look similar to Kirby himself, with a mostly round shape, and stubby arms and feet. But Waddle Dee have no visible mouth, and their face is always a tan color. The main part of their body varies, but the most common color is red. They also come in green, yellow, blue, pink, and other colors. Waddle Dee have no attacks. They basically just walk or run around sometimes leaping into the air for no apparent reason, most of the time seeming to mind their own business, but other times they seem to try to run into Kirby intentionally. For the most part, Waddle Dees are unchanged from game to game. Only in a few cases do they do anything special. Waddle Dee are also commonly used as generic extra characters in the games, usually as the basic enemy (as stated above). Main Series ''Kirby's Dream Land Waddle Dee's first appearence. They just run and hop around, with no means of attack. Some drift down from the sky using parasols. This behaivor remains the same in almost all the platformer games in the series with few exceptions. Kirby Super Star/''Ultra Waddle Dee are once again walking, hopping, and occasionally-parasol-wielding enemies. They now have health bars like the other enemies in the game and actually have more health than some of the usually stronger enemies in the games. A Waddle Dee with particually high stamina is one of the opponents in The Arena. A Parasol Waddle Dee also serves as the Helper for Parasol. The helper Waddle Dee is the only one in the game that has red skin ( the enemy version usually comes in orange (pink in Milky Way Wishes). Helper Parasol Dee can do any of the techniques that Parasol Kirby can. In Revenge of Meta Knight, there is a Waddle Dee, known as the Sailor Waddle Dee (Sailor Dee for short) by fans, is a servant of Meta Knight. He stays on board the Halberd, and watches Meta Knight fight Kirby as the other crew members leave. Although Sailor Dee's fate after the fight is unknown. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards A friendly Waddle Dee helps out Kirby in this game after he is rescued from Dark Matter. He is usually seen in a vehicle, including a boat, mine cart, and sled, and usually appears at least once in every planet. He was voiced by Jess Harnell. Kirby Canvas Curse Waddle Dee appears as a regular enemy and like in other games just walks around, there are even some that just stand in place looking around that are even weaker than regular Waddle Dee. Two new varieties are introduced; Spear and Fluff Waddle Dee, Spear Waddle Dee stand in one spot until Kirby comes near then chuck their spears at him, Fluff Waddle Dee behaive just like Parasol Waddle Dee but ride down on dandelion fluffs that don't give Kirby any ability. Waddle Dee is also a playable character in this game. After the game is beaten once with Kirby, the Waddle Dee Ball is unlocked. The Waddle Dee Ball is weaker than Kirby, much lighter, and cannot use any Copy Abilities. However it can still use the basic dash attack. Kirby Squeak Squad Waddle Dee are often used as minions of various bosses and mini-bosses. Spinnoffs Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Dee is the first opponent Kirby faces in the Avalanche tournament. His stage is like a tutorial and the game gives the player hints thru-out. In this game Waddle Dee is said to be Waddle Doo's cousin. He is also shown to be very timid. Kirby's KiraKira Kids Kirby and his friends first run into a parasol-wielding Dee that has stolen one of the star pieces. It tries to fight him off with its parasol, but ends up with a big bump on its head after being defeat. Kirby's Air Ride Waddle Dee appear in groups as obstacles along the track, they stand in the middle of the track and when a racer approaches rush to the corners of the track attempting to avoid being hit. If hit they slow the player down but can be inhaled and spit at other racers. All the Waddle Dee in this game have been scalled up and are larger than Kirby and his Warp Star combined, possibly to make them harder to avoid. Some Waddle Dee ride mine carts along the track looking like they are also participating in the race but are otherwise simple obstacles to be avoided or attacked. Playable Appearences Waddle Dee has been playable in the following games * ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: In mini-games and some levels (riding various vehicles) * Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra: Parasol Waddle Dee is the helper for Parasol Kirby and a bandana wearing Waddle Dee can be in the two player mode of the Megaton Punch mini-game. * Kirby Canvas Curse: Waddle Dee Ball is unlocked after beating the game once. * Kirby Squeak Squad: Ghost Kirby can posses and control any Waddle Dee he encounters. * Kirby's Avalanche: Randomly chosen as the second player in two player mode. Variants These are Waddle Dee that do something besides walk around or enemies related to Waddle Dee. Parasol Waddle Dee The second most common form of Waddle Dee. It's just a Waddle Dee holding a parasol- and Kirby can get the Parasol ability if he inhales one before he lets go of his Parasol (though in most cases like that, the Parasol can also be inhaled for the same effect). In Kirby Super Star, This particular type of Waddle Dee is the Helper of the Parasol ability. He uses all the attacks that Parasol Kirby can use. This variation appears alongside Waddle Dee in all games except Kirby 64, Kirby: Canvas Curse and all the spinoffs except Kirrakirra Kizzu. Fluff Waddle Dee Similar to Parasol Waddle Dee, except they float down while carrying large dandelion fluffs. They only appear in Kirby Canvas Curse, and unlike their Parasol cousins, they don't give any ability. Arena Waddle Dee This variation of Waddle Dee only appears in the Arena game in Kirby Super Star and in the Boss Endurance in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. It is an opponent in one of the rounds and its behaivor is no different from an ordinary Waddle Dee but it has much more life than the regular enemy; however, it can still be easily inhaled and instantly defeated. In Kirby Super Star it's yellow and in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror it's red. Painted Waddle Dee In Kirby's Adventure and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland the boss Paint Roller will sometimes paint a single Waddle Dee that will come to life and run away. This and the Kirby painting are the only paintings that don't give an ability if inhaled. Cart Waddle Dee In Kirby Air Ride, some Waddle Dee ride around on the track in little mine carts as basic obsticles to slow the racers down. They almost look like they want to participate in the race. Spear Waddle Dee Appearing only in Kirby Canvas Curse, these Waddle Dees wield sharp spears to throw at Kirby. They seem to be a reference to the anime series in which Waddle Dee were usually seen with spears. Big Waddle Dee A super-sized Waddle Dee that first appears in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and later in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby has to do a super inhale to inhale one. A Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode featuring obese Waddle Dee might have been the inspiration for these. Gold Waddle Dee These shiny enemies carry treasure. They sometimes need to be trapped (or in some cases, there is no way way to trap so you have to outrun and destroy it before it gets away). In the Anime In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! King Dedede's castle is filled with Waddle Dee who are commanded by a single Waddle Doo. The Waddle Dee are often depicted with spears working as guards but only once they use the spears after they got fired. Language Waddle Dee can talk (in a way) in the anime though their language in only understandable by Waddle Doo who translates it for others. The only other time Waddle Dee are shown being able to talk are in the spinoff games Kirby's Avalanche and Kirby Kirra Kirra Kizzu. In the Super Smash Bros. Series ]]In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Waddle Dee appears as a common Trophy that players can collect. Its trophy description states that Waddle Dee "don't consider themselves to be followers of King Dedede". Waddle Dee appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl also. throws a Waddle Dee in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Waddle Dee is a projectile weapon thrown by King Dedede during his Side + B Move "Waddle Dee Toss". Dedede will also throw Waddle Doo and Gordo sometimes. After being thrown Waddle Dee behave the same as they do in any Kirby game. Only two Waddle Dee can be on the stage at once but Dedede can pick up and throw the same Waddle Dee more than once, they can also be attacked. Dedede calls an army of Waddle Dee as his Final Smash. These Waddle Dee are faster than the ones the King throws and can easily sweep an opponent off-stage. Dedede's intro consists of four Waddle Dee carrying him on his throne and in one of his win poses King Dedede is accompanied by a single Waddle Dee. Subspace Emissary In Brawl's story mode the Subspace Emissary an army of Waddle Dee help King Dedede capture Luigi by distracting him while King Dedede attacks then, ( after using Luigi as bait to lure Wario out of his vehicle) they crowd around Wario allowing King Dedede to steal Wario's vehicle (and the Trophy's he collected) from him. Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Characters de:Waddle Dee